Bombardeando al amor
by Silvia98mg
Summary: Maka Albarn y Soul Eater Evans inician una aventura a treves del amor ¿Que les pasara a estos dos compañeros cuando se den quenta de que se han enamorado? lo se mal summary TT .TT porfabor pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Bombardeando al amor**

**Diálogos**

_(__Pensamientos de los personajes)_

(Pensamiento mío)

*Acciones*

(*Aclaraciones*)

Texto

Capitulo 1: **Vuelven los problemas**

Maka POV:

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que derrotamos al tal Asura, durante este tiempo había reinado una total calma en Death City…

**-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS!** –Y como siempre allí estaba Black Star para destruir esa calma con uno de sus gritos.

**-¿Se puede saber por qué haces tanto ruido de buena mañana?** –Le pregunte yo, la verdad no entendía por qué ese chico siempre estaba gritando, me ponía de los nervios, no podía creer que Tsubaki lo aguantara todos los días sin estallar por la irritación.

**-¡Pues que últimamente no ocurre nada emocionante, todo está demasiado tranquilo para alguien tan _BIG_ como yo! Un dios como yo debería estar salvando a sus súbditos de todos los peligros.** –Respondió más calmado, pero sin quitar ese tono arrogante de su voz.

*Kid y las hermanas Thompson se acercaron a nuestra mesa para participar en la conversación.*

**-La verdad odio admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con el simio azul, esto esta tan simétrico y tranquilo que me aburre asta a mí. **–No lo podía creer, Kid le había dado la razón a Black Star, repito, a ¡¿Black Star?! Además que había dicho que lo simétrico era aburrido, ¡El, el dios de la simetría! No lo podía creer.

**-¿Kid, tienes fiebre? ¿La gripe? ¿Paperas?** –Pregunto alarmada Liz.

**-No… **–Respondió receloso Kid.- **¿Por?**

-**¡Porque has dicho que te aburre algo simétrico! Esto es muy grave ¡Patty ayúdame a llevar a Kid al hospital!**

-**¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡KID-KUN ESTA MALITOOOOO YUPIIIII!** –Dijo contenta Patty con su peculiar tono de niña pequeña.

_(¿Pero qué le pasa a Patty? Debería estar preocupada por su usuario en vez de alegrarse como a quien le han prometido un cachorrito. ¿No?) _Me preguntaba yo con una gotita resbalando por mi cabeza, al estilo anime.

*Tsubaki los miraba con la misma expresión que yo, peo no se atrevió a meterse en la pelea, simplemente cerro la boca.*

**-¡¿Queréis callaros de una maldita vez?! ¡Intento dormir!** –Dijo Soul, el cual no había abierto la boca hasta ahora porque estaba roncando con la cabeza sobre la mesa, claro que cualquiera se molestaría si le despiertan a gritos, pero ese tampoco era el momento para dormir, después de todo estábamos en clase esperando a que entrara el profesor.

-**Tampoco es para ponerse así.** –Dijo Black Star haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño.

**-¿Una pregunta, por qué esta tan cansado? Si no recuerdo mal ayer nos fuimos muy temprano del Shibusen.** –Me dijo Tsubaki al oído para ser un poco discreta, pero no conto que en ese momento todos se callarían y escucharían la pregunta a la perfección.

*Soul me miro y se ruborizo un poco al recordar la razón, mientras que todos nos miraban con una sonrisa picara*

-**¿Se puede saber que hicieron ustedes dos ayer por la noche?** –Pregunto Liz con una sonrisa picara y su pequeño block de notas para apuntar cada respuesta o movimiento que hiciéramos.

-**¡N-N-Nada!** –Respondimos nerviosos yo y Soul a la vez, yo por la zercania de Liz y el por su ligero sonrojo.

Fin Maka POV

Soul POV

Liz no paraba de hacernos una lluvia de preguntas para que contáramos la razón de mi sonrojo. La verdad es que me sonrojaba de solo pensar lo que paso ayer por la noche…

_FLASH BACK_

Maka estaba haciendo la cena, mientras que yo aproveché para mirar la TV, me aburría mucho así que empecé a hacer _Zapping_.

*Blair vino corriendo y se sentó en mi regazo de forma insinuante.*

-**Nee Soul-Kun, Blair se aburre mucho. ¿Quieres jugar un ratito con Blair?** –Dijo de manera provocativa Blair, haciendo que yo me pusiera nervioso y un poco sonrojado. Es decir, nada _Cool._

En ese momento caí en la cuenta, de que seguramente Maka estaba viéndonos y preparando el libro más grande que tenía a mano para darme su mortífero Maka-Chop.

Decidí salvar mi vida intentando esquivar a Blair, al final todo termino en una persecución por toda la casa, resulta que Maka ni siquiera nos había mirado ni escuchado por que llevaba lo auriculares puestos, pude ver como ella se encaminaba hacia el baño mientras nos ignoraba.

Al final acabe entrando en la habitación de Maka, escondiéndome en su armario para evitar que Blair me alcanzase. En ese momento se abrió la puerta yo apreté la respiración deseando que no fuera Blair, pero me sonroje un poco al ver que la que entraba era Maka enrollada en una toalla demasiado ajustada i con su pelo rubio ceniza suelto y ondulado en las puntas, con gotas de agua en él, la verdad es que en ese momento no podía dejar de mirarla, para mi estaba muy linda… negué con la cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

_(¡¿Pero se puede saber que estoy pensando?! ¡Esto no es nada Cool! Aunque… si he de ser sincero en este momento Maka esta hermosa… ¡¿Pero qué?! NO, NO Y NO ¡¿Se puede saber que hago?!)_

En ese momento desperté de mi discusión mental conmigo mismo al darme cuenta de que Maka se había movido de lugar, colocándose en un ángulo donde la podía contemplar a la perfección.

Entonces me percate de que ella se estaba deshaciendo el nudo de la toalla dejando que la parte de atrás callera un poco, dejándome ver su espalda desnuda. La cual en ese momento me parecía de lo más apetecible…

Entre abrí un poco más la puerta del armario par así poder contemplarla mejor.

Por un momento Maka se alejo de mi campo de visión, para volver al lugar anterior, pero esta vez iba diferente. Ya no llevaba la toalla, ahora solo llevaba puestas unas braguitas negras i un sujetador del mismo color, todo de encaje.

Me percate de que Maka no estaba tan plana como parecía, es mas tenía un bonito busto. Caí en la cuenta de que no se apreciaba porque ella siempre llevaba camisas holgadas, si a eso le sumabas su suéter sin mangas color vainilla y su gabardina negra, era normal que no se le notaran, dándole a ella un aspecto plano.

Pero ahora que podía mirarla estando ella semidesnuda, podía apreciar el buen cuerpo que tenia, cuerpo que en ese instante me parecía irresistible, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de que cada vez me había acercado mas i mas a la obertura del armario, con un intenso rojo en las mejillas y un hilito de sangra cayendo por mi nariz, entonces me fije en esas piernas de escándalo que ella poseía y no pude evitarlo, me salió un chorro de sangre disparado por la nariz dejándome semiinconsciente en el suelo del armario.

*Maka se percato de ese chorro de sangre y se coloco rápidamente una camisa blanca por encima (*la cual solo llevaba abrochados dos botones*) y se acerco al armario con sigilo.*

Se abrió la puerta del armario justo cuando me incorpore.

**-¡¿Qué haces dentro de mi armario, estúpido pervertido?!** –Grito ella con un tono de rabia mezclado con incredulidad.

-**Esto… Yo n-nada, es que me estaba escondiendo…** –Empecé yo intentando defenderme.

-**Si ya veo que estabas escondido dentro de mi armario mientras me cambiaba.** –Dijo ella cortándome de lleno, antes de coger un libro de unas 1500 páginas _(A mi me pareció de unas 300000000000 páginas pero bueno… ¬¬)_, para acariciar el lomo del libro mostrándomelo con una mirada asesina.- **Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir Soul.**

Intente alejarme un poco de ella quedando acorralado contra una pared.

-**¡No, no, espera!** –Rogaba yo en vano, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-**¡MAKAAAAAA-CHOOOP!** –Grito ella antes de incrustarme el libro en la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente

Desperté al cabo de 2 horas, mire el reloj, eran las 12:30 de la noche. Intente dormir pero no pude, ya que las imágenes de Maka en toalla y en ropa interior invadían mi mente, me pase horas intentando dormir y al final desistí al ver que quedaba solo 1 hora para que se despertara Maka, me aliste y salí pitando de allí sin desayunar para dirigirme al Shibusen, no quería recibir un Maka-Chop como el de anoche.

_Fin del FLASH BACK_

Contemple a Maka, la cual estaba mirándome de reojo, pude ver su ira crecer a cada segundo que pasaba. Suspire, tendría que volver a intentar disculparme con ella luego.

En ese momento entro Stein en su silla cayéndose justo al llegar a la puerta.

*A todo el mundo le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza.*

-**¡Cállense ya o los disecciono!** –Amenazo Stein, después de esa frase todos quedaron en silencio.

Final Soul POV

Normal POV

Habían pasado las horas hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo. En la cafetería Kid y Black Star estaban junto a sus armas, mientras que Maka y Soul estaban uno en cada punta de la larga mesa.

*Las chicas se fueron junto a Maka para preguntarle la razón de su enfado.*

-**¿Maka, se puede saber por qué os habéis peleado esta vez?** –Pregunto Liz preocupada (Aunque no lo crean, es verdad).

Maka la miro dudando de si contarlo o no.

-**Maka-chan, te sentirás mejor si nos lo cuentas.** –Dijo Tsubaki con su habitual tono dulce, pero esta vez con un toque de curiosidad.

-**Está bien…** –Se rindió Maka.

Maka les conto su versión de lo que pasó anoche, sonrojándose cada vez mas.

**-Y eso es todo lo que paso.** –Finalizo con un semblante que expresaba timidez y vergüenza (Kawaiiii (¿Se escribe así?)).

-**¡Voy a matar a ese pervertido!** –Dijo Liz con una expresión que daba miedo. Daba más miedo que Maka con un libro en las manos.

*Tsubaki la cual siempre perdona todo y a todos, esta vez tenía cara de enfado, mientras que Patty la cual siempre se comporta de manera infantil, estaba con una mueca seria reflejando su total inconformidad con los actos de Soul.*

Así que ya era oficial, todas las chicas del famoso grupo de amigos estaban en contra de Soul. Todas estaban esperando saber cual seria la reacción de los demás chicos del grupo, para así poder saber si tendrían más "enemigos" aparte de Soul.

-**¿Maka-chan, podemos decírselo a Black Star y a Kid-kun?** –Pregunto Tsubaki ya más calmada.

-**No, por favor no se lo digáis me daría muchísima vergüenza.** –Dijo Maka sonrojada y con una mirada de cachorrito.

-**Kawaiiii.** –Dijeron en susurros los tres chicos del grupo, los cuales no habían escuchado la conversación de las chicas, pero sí que habían visto las expresiones de estas (*Sobre todo las de Maka*).

*Las chicas asintieron ante la petición de Maka de que no contarían nada y se fueron junto a Black Star y Kid para decirles que ellas ya sabían el motivo del enfado y que no se lo dirían a ellos, sino que ellos mismos tendrían que preguntarle a Soul. Después de esto volvieron junto a Maka.*

-**No tienes de que preocuparte Maka-chan, nosotras estaremos aquí.** –Dijo Patty seria, en ese momento parecía incluso una adulta en vez de comportarse como una niña pequeña, que es lo que siempre hacia.

-**Gracias Patty.** –Dijo Maka con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2: El Shibusen es ¡¿normal!

**Soul Eater no es mío, yo solo controlo sus acciones a través de mi telepatía muajajaja... ok no, eso es lo que me gustaría, lo que sí es mío es este fic.**

**PD: Me ha gustado leer los tres primeros reviews que me han mandado, son de parte de: ****YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI****, ****DEATH THE MAKENSHI**** y ****victoriaviganoni****. En serio me puse feliz al leerlos (dicen que me emociono muy rápido ¬¬)**

**Bombardeo de amor**

**Diálogos**

_**(**__Pensamientos de los personajes)_(Pensamiento mío)

*Acciones* (*Aclaraciones*)

Texto

Capitulo 2: **El Shibusen es… ¿Normal?**

**Normal POV**

Soul, Kid y Black Star estaban en la cafetería intentando escuchar la conversación de las chicas, al no poder escuchar nada desistieron, Kid y Black habían empezado a discutir como siempre mientras Soul estaba pensativo intentando idear una buena forma de pedirle perdón a Maka.

*Las chicas vinieron un momento para hablar con Kid y Black Star sobre la situación, después de que ellas se marcharan los dos chicos miraron a Soul preocupados*

-**Oye, Soul…** - Empezó a hablar Kid.- **¿Nos dirás el porqué Maka esta tan enfadada?**

{10 minutos después}

-**Y eso es lo que paso…** -Concluyó Soul con su típica pose _Cool_, intentando no fijarse en la mesa donde se encontraba su usuaria.

-**Yo no creo que sea para tanto.** -Dijo Kid con su aspecto neutral.- **Total después de haberle explicado la situación ella debería haberlo entendido, Maka es muy comprensiva una vez que ha escuchado todos los detalles.**

-**Ese es el punto, ella no me dejo explicarme y ahora me toma por un pervertido.**

-**¿Tu qué opinas Black? Has estado callado por mucho tiempo. **-Dijo Kid.

-**¡YO PIENSO QUE DEBERÍAIS APROVECHAR VUESTRO TIEMPO MORTAL ALABÁNDOME, EN LUGAR DE OCUPARLO EN ESAS CHORRADAS! ¡KYAJAJAJAJA! **-Explotó Black Star con su típica arrogancia.

*El grito de Black Star hizo que todos en la cafetería (*menos el grupo de chicas en contra de Soul*) se girara para mirarlos con una gotita en la cabeza.*

-**¿No podías llamar más la atención simio azul?** -Dijo Kid molesto.

-**¡Tu cállate rayitas!**

-**¡Soy un cerdo asimétrico! **-Sollozaba Kid, el cual ahora se encontraba en el suelo con pose fetal.

-**No sé ni para que me molesto en decirles.** -Suspiró Soul.

-**¡NO TE PREOCUPES SOUL, TÚ ORE-SAMA VA A SOULICIONARTE TUS PROBLEMAS CON SU GRANDEZA! **(No hace falta que diga quien lo dijo ¿no?)

*Kid ya más calmado se levanto y siguió la conversación*

-**Lo que tú digas… ¬¬**

-**Pues aquí inicia la misión: Hacer las paces con Maka simétricamente.** (Obvio que ese era Kid)

*Los tres empezaron a mirar fijamente al grupo de chicas para intentar pillar su conversación.*

**Final Normal POV**

**Maka POV**

_(No sé porque pero me parece que hoy será un día muy largo… y raro.)_

*Sonó el timbre indicando que había finalizado el tiempo libre.*

-**Bueno será mejor que vallamos a clase si no queremos que Stein nos diseccione. **-Dije yo.

-**Sí, tienes razón Maka-chan. **-Dijo Tsubaki.

Nos encaminamos hacia clase de Disec… perdón quise decir Biología. Es que resulta que el Shibusen estaba de intercambio con una escuela normal, es decir, sin armas ni usuarios, por lo que teníamos que actuar como otra academia "normal" para no asustar a los estudiantes transferidos. Justo hoy llegaban dichos estudiantes, así que nosotros llevábamos toda la semana haciendo vida de estudiantes corrientes para adaptarnos al cambio.

Entre a clase y me dirigí hasta los asientos delanteros, ya que savia que Soul iría a los del fondo, y en este momento no tenia paciencia suficiente para sus estupideces. Mis amigas se sentaron cerca de mí mientras que el profesor Stein caía al suelo con silla incluida.

-**Cállense ya o los disecciono.** –Dijo Stein, luego de esto me miro i dijo.- **Albarn Shinigami-sama quiere verte, tienes permiso para salir e ir a la **_**Death room**_**.**

Salí de clase un tanto extrañada, _(¿Que querría Shinigami-sama?)_ llegue a la _Death room_ y entre sin tocar, ya que sabía que me estaba esperando.

-**Hola, holitas Maka-chan…** -Dijo con su tono infantil Shinigami-sama.

-**Hola Shinigami-sama. **-Salude yo.-** ¿Para qué quería verme?**

-**Veras Maka-chan, quería pedirte el favor de que les mostrarás la academia a los alumnos transferidos, obviamente ese favor hace que también seas la encargada de vigilar que nadie utilice sus "habilidades" en frente de estos alumnos. Si lo deseas también podrás impartir castigos a los alumnos que desobedezcan la petición de ser "estudiantes normales".**

-**¿Pero Shinigami-sama, esa no sería más bien algo que debería pedirle a Kid o a algún profesor? **-Pregunte yo.

-**Es cierto, pero muchos de los profesores que no estén impartiendo clases estarán muy ocupados con las misiones, ya que para evitar sospechas los alumnos no participarán en estas, solo en caso de emergencia.**

-**¿Y Kid?**

-**No se lo he pedido a mi hijo por que lo conozco y sé que estará más ocupado fijándose que todo este simétrico, en lugar de enseñarles la academia a los nuevos o en lugar de evitar que estos vean cosas que no deben, así que si restamos a los profesores y a Kid-kun, tú te conviertes en la más indicada para el puesto. ¿Qué me dices, aceptas?**

-**Claro Shinigami-sama, será un placer. **-Dije yo sonriendo.

-**Entonces decidido. **-Segiro hacia el espejo para mirar algo y luego volvió a mirarme.-** Los nuevos alumnos están esperando en la entrada, será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres hacerlos esperar.**

-**Claro, con su permiso… **-Dije despidiéndome.

Fui corriendo hasta la entrada ya que no quería hacerles esperar demasiado, antes de salir a la puerta del patio me pare y respire hondo, me ordene mi uniforme y revisé mis coletas, una vez comprobé que todo estaba en orden, salí a recibir a los alumnos transferidos.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

**Petición de la autora: Deja un review o un MP (mensaje privado), si quieren pueden darme o aconsejarme ideas o situaciones para mi fic, les estaré eternamente agradecida (Porque yo no soy de esas personas que tienen un gran repertorio de ideas la verdad… ¬¬U)**


	3. Capitulo 3: Los fans de Maka!

**Soul Eater no es mío, yo solo plasmo en mi fic lo que sueño por las noches jejejeje… ok no, eso es mentira, no lo sueño dormida más bien a todas horas… volviendo al tema inicial, lo que sí es mío es este fic.**

**Bombardeo de amor**

**Diálogos**

_**(**__Pensamientos de los personajes)_

(Pensamiento mío)

*Acciones*

(*Aclaraciones*)

Texto

Capitulo 3: **Los fans de Maka**

**Normal POV**

Una chica rubia ceniza se ajustaba su atuendo para poder recibir a unos estudiantes transferidos.

**Maka POV**

Espero verme bien, no me gustaría causar una mala impresión a los nuevos estudiantes…

A ver si encuentro un espejo para comprobar que todo esté en regla… O aquí hay uno, a ver a ver…

*Maka se acerca a un espejo que hay unos pasos antes de la puerta de entrada*

**-Uf… menos mal, todo está en orden.**- Dije yo contenta.

*Me miro el pelo*

_(Creo que hable antes de tiempo, mi cabello no está muy bien que digamos ¬¬)_

Intente peinármelo pero desistí al ver que era imposible dejar las dos coletas iguales, me quite los listones que sujetaban mis coletas y dejé mi cabello suelto.

Después de dejarlo presentable una vez suelto, me dispuse a ir junto a los alumnos.

**Normal POV**

**-¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tiene tantas escaleras esta ciudad?!**- Se quejó un chico molesto.

(*El chico que acaba de hablar es castaño y de ojos violetas; mide igual que Soul; es de tez cara y hermosa; es musculoso… Para resumir es un tío muuuuuuuuuuuuuy guapo*)

**-Tampoco es para tanto Geo.- **Contestoun moreno parecido al anterior pero con ojos aguamarina (*Es una piedra preciosa, por cierto el nombre del chico castaño es _George_, pero no me gustaba mucho, así que decidí acortarlo, pero si lo cortaba quedaría Jor o jorg, ya que _George_ en español se pronuncia Jorge, así que decidí que mejor le acortaba el nombre pero que se pronunciase tal como se escribía en ingles y me quedo Geo. Me gustó el nombre se parece a Leo XD, vale me estoy yendo por las ramas U.U'*)

**-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no se lleva carga encima. ¿Verdad Kenshi?**- Replico molesto Geo.

**-Es tu culpa por no haber querido mandar tu equipaje junto con el mío una semana antes.**- Dijo el moreno llamado Kenshi (*Kenshi y George son muy parecidos por fuera, menos el pelo i los ojos, pero por dentro son muy distintos*).

Al final los dos jóvenes pudieron llegar al final de las escaleras, giraron su rostro y observaron el paisaje de Death City.

**-Merece la pena…**-Dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

Des de la cima de las escaleras pudieron divisar a unos jóvenes de su misma edad subiendo las escaleras de la escuela.

**-¿Esos no son Fudo, Sora, Kano y Raidon?**- Pregunto Kenshi.

**-Ahora que lo dices se parecen, tal vez si sean ellos.**- Contesto Geo.

*Como si los hubieran invocado los cuatro jóvenes subieron a la cima a la velocidad del rayo.* (Bueno más bien el que iba a la velocidad del rayo era Raidon, los demás solo iban corriendo todo lo que podían para alcanzar a este, aunque es imposible XD)

**-¡Hola chicos!**- Dijo lleno de energía Raidon olvidándose de sus tres compañeros de escalera.

**-¿No deberías esperar a esos tres?**- Dijo el responsable pero alocado Kenshi.

**-Tiene razón seguro se están muriendo por haber tenido la estúpida idea de intentar alcanzarte.**- Recrimino y se burlo Geo.

**-¿Eing?**- Pregunto Raidon al no entender, luego se volteo y comprobó el estado moribundo de sus acompañantes mientras intentaban subir los peldaños restantes. -**¡Oh! Lo lamento chicos me olvide de su existencia por un momento jejejeje.**

_(Sera idiota…)_ Pensaron los presentes con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su nuca.

**-¡Siento haberlos hecho esperar!**

*Los presentes se voltearon en dirección a la escuela para encontrarse con una chica de cabellera rubia-ceniza (obviamente es Maka) y ojos esmeralda que corría en su dirección.*

_(Que hermosa…)_ Pensaron todos los chicos después de haberla contemplado mientras ella se quedaba a su altura.

**-N-NO TRA-TRANQUILA...**- Dijeron atropelladamente todos los chicos sonrojándose un poco en el proceso, por suerte para ellos Maka no se dio cuenta.

**-Hola, encantada de conocerlos yo soy Maka Albarn y seré su guía durante su primera semana en el Shibusen, si tienen cualquier duda o problema pueden hablar con migo.**- Concluyó Maka con una sonrisa de ángel.

_(¡Auch!)_ Pensaron los chicos al notar como si una flecha les atravesara el corazón, pero al mirarse no tenían nada.

(Así es señoras y señores, nuestra "ángel-demonio" Maka se había ganado los corazones de los chicos nuevos con tan solo una sonrisa y lo mejor es que ella ni había que se acababa de ganar un club de fans de lo más impredecible y espectacular. XD ^_^)

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

**Petición de la autora: Deja un review o un MP (mensaje privado), si quieren pueden darme o aconsejarme ideas o situaciones para mi fic, les estaré eternamente agradecida (Porque yo no soy de esas personas que tienen un gran repertorio de ideas la verdad… ¬¬U).**

**PD: Lo se me quedo muy cortito pero es que la Hada inspiración decidió salir antes del trabajo ¬¬U.**

**PD2: Lamento mucho mi demora, pero mi ordenador está en crisis de pareja, si, si como lo oyen, mi ordenador y mi móvil (*el cual me proporciona mi internet*) se han "peleado" y no quieren cooperar así que no tengo internet tengo que escribir los capítulos de mi fic des de mi instituto y vigilar que los profes no me pillen escribiendo en lugar de prestar atención o de hacer la tarea ¬¬U así que por favor no se enojen si tardo mucho en subir… Los amo un beso a todos mis lectores ^3^**

_**Se despide Silvia-chan~**_


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Empieza el juego!

**Soul Eater no es mío, pero algún día me tocara la lotería y contratare a un asesino a sueldo para que vaya a casa de su autor y lo amenace de muerte si no me da los derechos de Soul Eater muajajajajajaja, ok no pero me gustaría XD ¬¬U.**

**Bombardeo de amor**

**Diálogos**

_**(**__Pensamientos de los personajes)._

(Pensamiento mío).

*Acciones*.

(*Aclaraciones*).

(_(personajes)_ / (yo)) Pensamientos míos y del personaje dichos al mismo tiempo.

Texto.

Capitulo 4: **¡Empieza el juego!**

**Normal POV**

Maka acompañaba a los nuevos estudiantes hacia el pasillo central.

Los muchachos la seguían embobados ante la presencia de Maka, dos de ellos casi se tropiezan sin haber nada en el suelo.

Al llegar al pasillo central, Maka se paró en seco y se giro para mirar a los "turistas" como buena guía que era.

**-Bueno, aquí empieza el recorrido.- **Dijo Maka con una leve sonrisa en su blanquecino y perfecto rostro.

Los chicos salieron de su "embrujo" y le contestaron un atropellado ¡hi! Como respuesta.

**-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, se me olvido por completo el preguntarle sus nombres, deben pensar que soy un desastre, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago de guía…- **Concluyo nerviosa Maka.

Los chicos sonrieron ante la humildad de Maka.

**-No hay problema, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.-** Dijeron al unísono. **-Es** **normal si es tu primera vez haciendo de guía.-** Concluyó Geo con una arrebatadora y sexy sonrisa (me emocione un poquito con Geo ¿no creen? XD).

**-Gracias por su comprensión chicos. ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres para no tener que llamarlos estudiantes transferidos? Es que es demasiado formal jeje **^_^** aunque en teoría ya debería habérselos preguntado antes.-** Concluyo Maka un poco abochornada acordándose de su anterior error.

**-Claro, mi nombre es Fudo Ashida, por lo visto Fudo significa dios del fuego así que estos tontos me llaman llamita para cabrearme… Pero no me importaría que una dama tan bella como tu me llamara así en tono cariñoso.-** Concluyo Fudo besando la mano de Maka dejándola un poco cohibida (vaya, vaya, Fudo no pierde el tiempo jejejeje, por cierto en el anterior capitulo, me fijé en un review que decía que Geo parecía ser la competencia de Soul, pero no es así, Soul tendrá que competir con todos, no solo con Geo).

**-Yo me llamo Kenshi Loraku, un placer.-** Dijo Kenshi agachando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

**-¡Encantada!-** Dijo Maka devolviendo el saludo.

*Geo se acercó un paso junto a los restantes, los cuales estaban tan nerviosos que no podían conjugar ninguna frase coherente…* (a menos que fueras un alienígena de la dimensión Glapikios ¬¬)

**-Yo soy Geo Divarius, y estos dos son Raidon Ashida (si, Fudo y Raidon son hermanos) y Sora Farrés.-** Dijo el primero, mientras los otros dos saludaban tímidamente (_(Kawaiiii) _/ (Kawaiiii)) al tiempo que asentían apenados.

**Fin Normal POV**

**Geo POV**

Parece que no será tan malo como yo pensaba, creo que podrá ser divertido y todo, pero lo mejor será no ilusionarme, la verdad es que ya me han decepcionado varias veces en mi vida, y no sería nada divertido que me sucediera de nuevo (*Aviso, saben que Kid y Soul tienen su "adjetivo propio", pues él tiene uno que es el de "divertido". Al igual que con Kid tiene que ser simétrico y con Soul cool, pues con Geo tiene que ser divertido*) (Hice un poquito de plagio… ¿se nota? ¬¬U)

**-Pero… creo que no pasará nada por tener al menos un poquito de fe.- **Concluyo en un tenue susurro mientras sus pensamientos volvían a la escena del presente, retomando la conversación de sus compañeros/amigos de la infancia y de la chica de la cual se acababa de hacer amigo… y de enamorar, por culpa de un flechazo producido por el dios del amor, también conocido por pocos y muchos en silencioso y secreto pecado, por el nombre de dios de la guerra ya que provoca conflictos entre los corazones que rozan sus dulces y envenenadas flechas milagrosas. (WOOOW! ¿¡Que poético me quedo no!? O_O)

**-Geo-san, no se distraiga por favor, no querrá perderse en su primer día.-** Dijo Maka con una tenue sonrisa y un brazo extendido en señal de que caminara a su lado.

*Ni corto ni perezoso el acepto su invitación, y de paso celando a sus compañeros de viaje/clase. Una vez a su lado se acerco a su oído sigilosamente para susurrarle lo siguiente…*

**-Por favor no uses el ****-san**** con migo, estaría encantado de que me llamaras Geo o Geo-kun ^W^.**

**-Como quieras Geo-kun.-** Accedió Maka con un sonrojo en las mejillas casi imperceptible dejándoles a los muchachos una bonita vista de la "inocencia" i belleza de Maka.

**-Oe Maka.- **La llamo Fudo, haciendo que esta desviara su atención de Geo para así centrarla en el.

**-Dime.**

**-Pues que a mí también me gustaría que me llamaras Fudo-kun, Fudo o Fudo-chan, el ultimo creo que es más amigable así que me gustaría que me llamaras Fudo-chan o Llamita-chan** (recuerdo que a ella sí que le deja llamarle llamita)**, pero como tú quieras, cualquiera de los tres me está bien.-** Concluyo Fudo con una sonrisa que según las chicas es muy Kawaiiii, puf… si i que más… (La sonrisa que hizo Fudo fue más o menos así [^w^] pero más mona, no se me dan bien los emoticonos en FanFiction ¬.¬)

-**Ok, Fudo-chan.-** Dijo con una leve sonrisa a la vez que su tenue sonrojo pasaba a ser más visible, haciéndola ver más hermosa, comprobé que los otros pensaban igual pues sus mejillas también adquirieron un tenue sonrojo, el cual me cabreo bastante, si, así es, alguien tan divertido i espontaneo como yo estaba celoso... justo una hora después d conocer a la persona que amo ¿Extraño, no?

**-A mí también me puedes llamar Raidon-kun/Sora-kun/Kenshi-kun.- **Dijeron los tres restantes a la vez enfureciéndome más, mientras se miraban entre ellos acusatoriamente como diciéndose "te odio", "eres un maldito copión", "me las pagaras" o chorradas de ese estilo.

**-Ok…-** Concluyo Maka nerviosa con una gotita rodándole por la nuca en un total estilo anime.

**Final Geo POV**

**Todos los chicos presentes POV**

_(Malditos bastardos… yo la vi primero, esos imbéciles me las van a pagar. Nunca dejaría que unos brutos descerebrados como ellos le pusieran una mano encima, y además copiándome con eso del –kun. No les pienso dar a Maka-chan nunca ¡Ella será mía y yo voy a ser el triunfador de esta batalla! ¡El juego acaba de empezar!)_

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

**Petición de la autora: Deja un review o un MP (mensaje privado), si quieren pueden darme o aconsejarme ideas o situaciones para mi fic, les estaré eternamente agradecida (Porque yo no soy de esas personas que tienen un gran repertorio de ideas la verdad… ¬¬U).**

**PD: Intentare actualizar más seguido, por lo visto mis aparatos electrónicos (móvil y laptop) han decidido reconciliarse :') además de que me he hecho el carnet de la Biblioteca, solo para tener el internet de allí en caso de que la "parejita" se vuelva a pelear, malditos cabrones busca pelea ¬¬# Bueno da igual gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic y por dejarme vuestros reviews ¡En serio os amo! ^_^**

_**Se despide Silvia-chan~**_


End file.
